Video cameras that are marketed for use during action sports generally have a simplified user interface as compared to standard video cameras. So-called “action cams” typically use a two-way slider on an outer surface of the camera body that a user can toggle between a recording mode being on (REC) or off (STOP). The recording mode slider may include a lock that can be activated to prevent accidental knocks having an effect. While such a control can be simple and intuitive, the absence of other user inputs on the surface of the camera body prevents more advanced camera functions from being controlled.
Furthermore, wearable video cameras are often mounted to a helmet, bicycle, surfboard, etc to capture action footage and can be mounted in different orientations. This means that the user interface has to be accessible regardless of the mounting position of the camera. This often precludes the use of any inputs other than a single large slider that is easily accessible from different sides of the camera. Again, this limits the functionality available to a user.